Doing it before her partner
by soreta
Summary: BB oneshot I swear! Someone else gets to do it with Brennan before Booth. This summary sucked... I know... but please R


**Disclaimer: Nope, Bones isn't mine.**

"This is my first time in a long while, are you sure you want me to do it with Zach first?"

"Of course. Besides, I want to watch you."

"I don't really know…"

Booth stepped forward, barely an inch from Temperance and said challengingly, "I dare you."

Temperance, being the woman she was, immediately rose up to the challenge, "You're on, but don't you dare get jealous afterwards."

With a smirk, he replied, "I'll have my chance with you soon."

"But what if I want to continue doing it with only Zach afterward? I might not even want to think of being with anyone else."

"So you do want me then."

"I did not say that!"

"Oh, yes you did!" Booth laughed at her.

He had her, and he knew it. He was definitely right though. She wanted to do it with him for the longest of time. She knew it would be wonderful when it finally happened.

* * *

Zach stood closely to Temperance, slightly nervous, but more excited and caring at the same time. "Are you sure, Dr. Brennan? Wouldn't you rather it be with Booth first?"

She was a bit more nervous. Zach was so sweet though, and she knew he had gotten a lot more experienced. This would certainly be an experience to remember. "No, he wants to watch us."

He was shocked, "He wants to watch us together?"

She nodded, "Are you ok with it?"

Zach quickly got over it and shrugged, "I guess, if you are"

Booth wanted this and Temperance was going to give this to him. She nodded and licked her dry lips. "How do you want to start this?"

Her nervousness made him a little uneasy, but he would make sure she'd be ok. He did have a few fantasies of being with her, but this was nothing like he imagined. He put Booth out of his mind and told himself that he would make this as pleasurable for her as possible. Who knows if he'd get to be this close ever again. "Put your arms and legs around me," he murmured to her.

She blushed, "Really?"

He nodded, "I want this to be good for you. This way we won't come apart."

She breathed shakily, "Alright then."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and then jumped to be able to hug his waist with her thighs, and crossed her ankles behind him.

"It's ok, I'll take good care of you," he whispered.

"I know you will," she whispered back. "I'm glad you're as experienced as you are." She glanced to where she knew Booth was sitting. She could just barely make out the intense expression on his face. It gave her a thrill knowing that he was watching.

Zach wrapped his arms around Temperance, holding her tightly to his chest, "You ready?"

With her heart pounding, she knew it was now the moment. She tightened her hold and nodded.

He smiled gently at her, "Alright then. Here we go."

He arched his back, pushing his pelvis against hers, taking her to a place unlike anything she'd ever felt with any other person. It was amazing. The sensation of life surging through her blood stream rushed through her. They clung together, crying out at the intensity of the sensations, up and down, twisting and turning, moving with and against each other.

When it was over, both were laughing and crying. Zach released her, but she hugged him, "Zach that was amazing! You are good," she exclaimed with a brilliant smile.

Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes sparkled. It made Zach ecstatic that he had given that to her. "It was great for me too, Dr. Brennan. Will you be ok with Booth now?"

She nodded excitedly, "We'll be fine together now. Thanks so much, Zach. It was really wonderful."

"Glad to have helped. If you need me again, just call." Zach grinned as he turned to walk away. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Booth coming out from under a tree. He hoped he had given him a good show, but also hoped that he made the FBI agent jealous. After all, Zach did get to do this before Booth could. He darted behind a tree, hoping to be able to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So, was it what you expected?" Temperance asked Booth as he walked up to her.

"It was indescribable, Bones. To watch you so free like that with someone else. I want that with you."

She smiled and took his hand, "I promise, you will."

She picked up the harness that Zach had left for Booth, and fastened it to him. When she was finished she said, "Ok, you're all set."

He whooped, "Alright, Bones! Let's go bungee jumping!"

**You didn't think I actually would make Bones and Zach go at it now, did you? Bad readers, hehe. It would be much appreciated if you hit that little button on the side that says go and give me an awesome review!!**


End file.
